He Sings, He Dances!
by xXAutocon-LeaderXx
Summary: Jazz and the twins are up to no good wth human magnets. One-shot.


Fic. bunnt from 'Katatakay'. (Go check out her story 'Lost' and 'The One'. DO IT. O_O)

Anyway~ Let's see what our Lambo boys and Jazz get mixed into in her little bunny.

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers, the songs or the bunny. ]:3

"By Primus-SHUT HIM UP!"

"Hey! Stop!"

"I love you, you love me!"

"MAKE IT STOP!"

"And I was like; Baby, baby, baby, OH! Baby, baby, baby, NO!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

It was a noraml day in the 'Ark'.

Well...As noraml as it could get with a singing and dancing 'bot running around singing anywhere froopular children songs to anything else. But I'm getting ahead of myself; let's go back a few hours, shall we?

"Hey, Prowler, here's that report ya wanted," Jazz said, poking his head in the door to the thrid in command's office.

"A day late..." Prowl added under his breath. He motioned for Jazz into the room and took the datapad from him.

Looking over the report in silence, Prowl sighed at the several mistakes in the report; pieces were missing, details bare. Finally, Prowl set the pad down and sighed once again. Jazz, knowing what his friend was upset about, only grinned in responce.

Still, Jazz put on a fake pout. "Aw, c'mon, Prowlie! It's not that bad." But Jazz knew very well how bad it was.

"Just go. I have a lot more work to do." Without so much as a glance, Prowl turned back to his never ending stack of datapads. With a huff, Jazz turned and left his friend to go to the Rec. Room. At least there he would some sort of fun!

Once there, Jazz spotted the Lamborghini twins talking and laughing. Probably discussing their next prank...Perfect. Jazz went over to the pair, wanting to 'help' in the matter. "Hiya, boys!" Jazz grinned as both younglings spotted talking to see who was behind them. They both smiled in relief when they saw the smiling face of Jazz.

Unlike most mechs on board the 'Ark', Jazz usually wouldn't rat them out when it came to their pranks, only doing so if it was something really bad that the twins would regret later. But Jazz sometimes even helped in coming up with pranks of horror. Of course, he would never even dream of telling Prowl, as he was usually the target when Jazz was involved. And today was no different.

"I've been thinkin' ol' Prowler needs a good laugh again," Jazz informed the twins, knowing they'd know what he was talking about. Sure enough, both mechs grinned and nodded. Then invited Jazz to sit beside them.

**About an hour later**

Jazz, Sideswipe,and Sunstreaker quickly made their way out of Prowl's office in a gigggling fit. They had planned their litl prank and was awaiting to see the results.

After a few minutes, they all heard Prowl's office door bang wide open, and a...singing Prowl soon to follow.

"I love you, you love me! We're one big happy family! With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too?"

..."HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Needless to say, the trio enjoyed putting that magnet on Prowl to scramble his circuits. They followed their 'monster' around the base with Prowl singing to random 'bots they happened to pass by, some trying to blow him to bits to silence him, or laughing their afts off.

"I'm a little tea pot, short and stout! Here is my handle, here is my spout! When I get all steamed up, hear me shout; 'Tip me over and pour me out!'" It really got interesting when the thrid in command started doing dances that went along with the songs.

"You put your left arm in, you put your left arm out! You put your left arm in and you shake it all about!"

"BY PRIMUS!" Jazz, and the twins were having the time of their lives laughing at Prowl's deep embarrassment.

He was never going to live this one down...

Finally Prowl made it to the Med. Bay, with an already unhappy Ratchet ready to see what sort of mischief was being made in the 'Ark'.

"D-D-Dora! D-D-Dora! Dora, Dora, Dora the explorer!"

"What in the Universe-?"

Ratchet's question was cut off by three laughing forms in the doorway not even trying to hide.

"Swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping!"

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"DORA THE EXPLORER!"

By then Jazz and the twins were nearly screaming with laughter.

Ratchet would have to ask for someone to explain to him later, right now he needed to shut Prowl up. NOW. Looking over Prowl's still singing and partly dancing frame, Ratchet's optics fell on a human magnet that SOMEHOW got stuck near his throat, unsuprisingly where hi vocal box was. Taking a closer look, the magnet was screwing with the inner wiring and causing him to patch into television and rdio broadcasts.

"Spongebob Square Pants! Spongebo Square Pants!"..."WE'RE ALL GOOFY GOOBERS, YEAH!"

Ratchet had enough and removed the magnet swiftly from Prowl's neck. Prowl finally took a deep breath while he let his wiring return to normal...Until he spotted the three laughing mechs, sparwled on the floor and gasping for air as they continued their laughing fit.

"JAZZ! SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER!"

Sunny and Sides dodged wrenches flying their way while Jazz run from Prowl right on his heals. Still grinning, Jazz shouted a final victory-

"TE BEST PART IS WE GOT THIS ALL ON TAPE!"


End file.
